


How Is He Doing?

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [26]
Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Dogs, Drunken Flirting, Fictober 2019, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inktober 2019, Inspired By Tumblr, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Era, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 26: BaitFandom: The Goldfinch (Donna Tartt) (2019)Boris has a question. Theo has an answer. But was he even asking him?Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508147
Kudos: 35





	How Is He Doing?

Boris walked into his best friend's bedroom. The front door had been unlocked like it usually was--they were some of the only two people living on the block, after all. It wasn't like anyone was gonna rob them. Probably. 

Boris himself would be the most likely candidate of a thief. 

Anyway, he walked in and immediately smelled weed and the sour scent of cheap beer. He had already started without him, it seemed. But this didn't seem that unusual. Boris walked over to Theo and smirked slightly. 

"How is the prettiest, sweetest, hottest most awesome and brilliant guy in the world doing?"

Theo wrinkled his brows slightly. "Uh, I'm fine I guess."

"Who gives a fuck. I was talking to Popchyk." Boris said, still smirking, as if this wasn't true. 

Pop, in response to all of this, just barked happily. 

That was all Boris needed. "He's doing great!"


End file.
